Birthday Week
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Apparently, one day isn't enough time for Galinda to celebrate her birthday. She needs the whole week. So, of course, she ropes her friends into helping her celebrate. Oneshot. Fiyeraba. Galinda/OC. Winner tied 2nd place Best Drabble/ Oneshot, 2nd place Most Humorous in 2017 Greg Awards.


**This idea was given to me a while ago by my fellow FF author, Carlie (aka: vinkunwildflowerqueen).**

 **This is dedicated to the one and only Ultimate Queen of Cliffies! Happy (a bit belated) birthday, Maddy!**

* * *

Galinda Upland slowly opened her eyes early one Sunday morning and groaned, turning over to face away from the sunlight. She snuggled underneath the covers, enjoying the warmth. She took a few more deep breaths, then slowly opened her eyes again, realizing what day it is.

"Oh my Oz!" she smiled as she sat up. "It's Sunday!" Giggling, she leapt out bed and bounced over to her roommate, shaking her shoulder. "Elphie! Elphie, wake up!"

Elphaba grumbled and blindly swatted at the blonde's hands.

"Elphaba, get up!"

"Go back to sleep, Glin. It's Sunday. We don't have to be awake so early," Elphaba slurred slowly.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, get your green behind out of bed! Now! You have to get up right now! It's an emergency!"

"Is the room on fire?"

"If I say yes, will you get up?"

"Galinda, I swear, if I open my eyes, and the room isn't on fire, I _will_ kill you," Elphaba said, slowly opening one eye, giving the blonde one last chance to stop bothering her.

"You can't kill the birthday girl!" Galinda chirped.

Elphaba, realizing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep, slowly pushed herself up and yawned. "Glin, your birthday isn't until Saturday. As in… six days from now _Saturday_."

"I know, Elphie, but today is the start of my birth week."

"Your birth _what_?"

"My birth week. It's my nineteenth birth week, Elphie."

Elphaba blinked. "It's too early for this," she groaned as she crashed back down on the pillows and pulling the covers over her head.

Frowning, Galinda pulled the covers off her roommate's bed. Elphaba groped for the covers and, not finding them, opened her eyes once again. "Okay, since it's clear that I'm _not_ dreaming… or trapped in a nightmare, I'm going to ask something I never pictured myself asking. Galinda, what exactly is a birth week?"

"It's birthday festivations that last a week," Galinda said like it was obvious.

"Can't you just wait until Saturday?"

"No, Elphie! Of course not! Why would I?"

"Because it's practical and makes sense."

"Get out of bed!"

Elphaba grumbled something under her breath, and Galinda slapped her arm.

"Elphie! Now!"

Elphaba finally swung her feet over the edge of the bed and lazily pushed herself up. "Happy now?"

"I will be once you get dressed."

"Was it not enough that I got out of bed? I now must shower and put on clothes, even though I had no initial intention of leaving? The clothes I wear today could be clothes I could have saved for when I –"

Galinda clamped her hand over her roommate's mouth, stopping her rant, and pushed her into the bathroom. "Get in there."

"I don't even have my clothes," Elphaba said as Galinda closed the door.

"I'll give them to you while you're in the shower," Galinda called through the closed door.

"Galinda –"

"And you'll wear what I give you! No more arguing with the birth week girl!"

Elphaba sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to argue with the blonde. She undressed and stepped into the shower, hearing the door open and Galinda toss something onto the toilet. Once she got out and dried off, she looked at the outfit Galinda had picked out for her. Along with her underclothes, she had picked out her light blue blouse and her long, navy skirt. She quickly got dressed and came out, brushing out her hair before braiding it. Galinda jumped in to get ready, and came out half an hour later, dressed and drying her damp hair.

"Sit on the bed, Elphie," Galinda instructed.

"Why do I –" Elphaba started, but Galinda grabbed her hands and sat her down on the bed before jumping behind her and began to brush out her hair.

"Ouch! Glin, my hair is still –Ah!– you're not supposed to brush it wh- Ouch! – Galinda!"

"Hold still, Elphie!" Galinda said as she continued to run the brush through Elphaba's hair.

By the time she was done, Elphaba was convinced that she didn't have any hair left. Galinda had pulled her hair into a tight, high ponytail and put a diamond clip in her hair.

"All finished!" Galinda smiled proudly at her work.

"And I still have hair left?" Elphaba deadpanned.

Galinda slapped her arm and went to get ready. She came out quickly and came out wearing a pink sundress and a matching hair bow. "Ready to go, Elphie?"

"Go where?"

"Shopping, of course!"

"Can't we go get breakfast first?" Elphaba sighed.

"Oh, of course! We shouldn't go shopping on empty stomachs."

"We shouldn't go shopping at all," the green girl murmured under her breath.

Galinda ignored her roommate and pushed her out the door. The two best friends made their way to the café, with Galinda talking a mile a minute about all the fun things she had planned for the week. When they got to the café, they saw that Nessa, Boq, Fiyero, and Deon, Galinda's boyfriend, already sitting at a table.

"Hi, Fabala," Nessa smiled up at her sister.

"Hi," Elphaba smiled back, taking the empty seat next to Fiyero.

"You're just in time, we were just about to order," the Vinkun prince said as he kissed Elphaba's cheek and handing her the menu. "I like your hairclip."

"It's Galinda. She put it in my hair… against my will."

Galinda ignored the glare she knew her roommate was sending her. "Alright," she announced once everyone had ordered. "I have called you all here today because –"

"You didn't call us here," Boq interrupted. "We were already here and then you –"

"I have called you all here today because as you all should know, today is the start of my birth week."

"Your _what_?" Fiyero, Deon, Nessa, and Boq gasped in unison.

Elphaba groaned and closed her eyes. "Here we go."

"Since one day isn't enough to festivate my wondiferous birth, I have declared that the week of my birthday shall be full of celebrations," Galinda beamed.

"Do we _want_ to know how this started?" Nessa asked.

"No," Elphaba said, shaking her head.

"It all started when I was five years old," Galinda started, and Elphaba could tell that the blonde was going to go off on a long rant. Thankfully, their food arrived and they were saved from the speech… for the time being.

"So, here is the schedule for gift giving," Galinda said as she pulled out her pink notebook. "Bick, you have until the end of the day today."

Boq was about to correct her for not-the-first time, but stopped. "To do what?" he blinked.

"To give me my birth week present. Nessa, you'll go tomorrow. Then Pfannee and ShenShen go on Tuesday, Deon on Wednesday, Fifi on Thursday, Elphie on Friday, and then we will all festivate together all day Saturday," Galinda read off her list.

"Why can't I just double-up with Fae?" Fiyero blinked.

Galinda's eyes narrowed at the prince and he shrunk back in his seat, knowing immediately that was a very stupid question.

"How come Pfannee and ShenShen get to double up, but we can't?" Boq asked.

Galinda's glare intensified as she slowly shifted her gaze to him. "Because, _Bick_ , Pfannee and ShenShen are not 'doubling up'. They're just going on the same day, but they're getting me separate presents. I had to do it to fit everyone into my schedule."

"How generous of you to fit all of _us_ into _your_ schedule," Elphaba muttered, and was ignored by the blonde.

"And… what happens if we don't get you a gift?" Boq asked, trying (and failing) to sound hypothetical.

"I _don't_ think you want to find out," Galinda said in a low voice.

"Fair enough," Boq gulped.

"Anyway, Elphie and I are going to town to do some shopping," Galinda said brightly as she finished her food and fished her wallet from her purse. She paid for her meal and stood to leave, glancing over at Elphaba. "Come on, Elphie."

"Help. Me," the green girl whispered to her boyfriend.

Fiyero just shrugged and kissed his girlfriend as she was whisked away in a blur of pink and blonde after paying for her meal.

* * *

The shopping trip was, needless to say, long. By the time they returned to the dorm, Elphaba was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep for a year… or at least until Galinda's "birth week" was over.

"I wonder what Bick is gonna get me for my birth week," Galinda giggled as she filed her nails.

"You only gave him a few hours to figure it out," Elphaba said from where she was reading on her bed. "And don't you think you should learn Boq's _real_ name? It's been eight months."

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's smart. He'll figure something out. And if he doesn't, he'll have to listen to me complain about it for the next six months," Galinda said, ignoring the latter statement.

Had anyone but Galinda said that, Elphaba would have laughed. But she knew the blonde and knew that she would _literally_ be complaining about Boq's bad present for the next six months.

Sure enough, as the sun was setting, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Galinda giggled, bouncing up and flaunting over to the door. "What did you get me, Bi- oh, it's you, Fifi."

"Hi," Fiyero smiled as Galinda's grin faded. "I came to give Fae her book back."

Elphaba slid off her bed. "Thanks, Yero," she smiled as she walked over to him and took the book back. The two watched as Galinda stomped over to her bed and pouted.

"She's beginning to think long and hard about how Boq is going to make up for bringing her present late," Elphaba said, glancing at Fiyero's confused look.

"He still has time," Fiyero pointed out.

"He'd better not be late. I gave him plenty of time," Galinda huffed.

Fiyero gave his girlfriend a goodbye kiss, which turned into a goodbye mini make-out session, which the blonde promptly stopped by exclaiming, "Get a room!" followed by a pillow to both of their faces. Fiyero flashed her a boyish grin before leaving the girls' room.

Galinda groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

"He'll turn up, Glin," Elphaba said, rubbing her friend's back.

The blonde's response was muffled, but it was something along the lines of "No, he won't, and he's gonna pay for this." Sure enough, soon after, there was a knock on the door. Elphaba went to go answer it, and the sight before her took her breath away.

"Ah… Glin?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think… I think you should come and see this."

The blonde turned and got up, and let out a loud squeal when she saw what was on the other side of the door. It was a large, pink, stuffed unicorn with a box of chocolates tied around its neck.

"Happy birth week, Galinda!" Boq smiled as he peaked out from behind the unicorn. "I hope you like my present."

"Like it? I _love_ it!" the blonde squealed, bouncing up and down in delight. She looked at the blushing Munchkin and smiled. "Thank you, Bi- Boq," she quickly corrected herself.

Boq looked at Galinda with wide eyes, then gave her a genuine smile. "You're welcome, Galinda."

Galinda gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek as she heaved the large toy into the door and closed the door. She examined the chocolates further and discovered that they were chocolate covered strawberries, her favorite. The blonde ate the box of chocolates as she snuggled with the stuffed animal.

Nessa was next on Galinda's collection list for birth week presents, and the following evening, she appeared with a large box with a light blue ribbon around it.

"Happy birth week, Galinda!" the brunette said as she handed the box to the blonde.

"Thank you, Nessa," the blonde smiled as she took it over to her bed to open it. She smiled when she pulled out a frilly royal blue dress with matching shoes and a sparkly bow. "Oh, Nessa, it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Nessa smiled, accepting the hug from the blonde and wheeling away.

The next day, Pfannee gave Galinda a new jewelry box. It was pink and studded with small diamonds. It also had a lock and a special key that Galinda could wear like a necklace. Galinda doubted that Elphaba would want to, or even think about, taking her jewelry, but thanked her friend anyway. Pfannee gave her a very beautiful painting of the Emerald City. Galinda loved it and thanked her friends for their generosity.

* * *

The following day, it was Deon's turn. For his present, he told Galinda to get dressed up.

"Like you _really_ had to tell her that," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"I know. Galinda would get dressed up to go anywhere," Deon smiled.

"And everywhere," the green girl added.

Deon's birth week present was to take Galinda to a fancy restaurant. He had a golden horse-drawn carriage pick them up in front of Crage Hall. At the restaurant, he revealed two tickets to the play his girlfriend had been dying to see. Once they finished eating their food, the restaurant staff came out with a piece of chocolate cake and sang 'Happy Birthday' to the blonde in four-part harmonies. The blonde had to be very careful not to cry and ruin her makeup, but she really loved being serenaded. After Deon paid for the meal, the couple walked down the street to the theatre. The couple had a wonderful time at the play. By the end of the night, Galinda was exhausted, but she didn't want to go to sleep. She had no desire for the day to end, even though she knew that it had to in order to get to her _real_ birthday.

Once Fiyero heard of Deon's present, he immediately saw it as a competition. He had to do better when it was Elphaba's birthday.

"I know that look," Elphaba said as she walked with the prince to their literature class. "And don't even think about it! Just because Deon went all out for Galinda's birthday doesn't mean you have to do the same for me. Actually, I would prefer if you didn't."

"You don't want me to spoil you for your birthday?"

"No," Elphaba said, shaking her head.

Fiyero knew exactly how Elphaba felt about her birthday. She had told him that growing up, her birthday was never celebrated and barely acknowledged. The most she had ever come to expect was her sister saying happy birthday and getting her a small gift. She had reluctantly told Fiyero that her birthday was March first, and that the only thing she wanted to do was go to class and spend time in the library, just like a regular day.

"It's just a birthday, not a national holiday," Elphaba said, looking at her boyfriend.

"Galinda would have had a heart attack if she heard you say that." Fiyero thought for a moment. "Can I at least take you out to dinner?"

"For my birthday? You're asking me like my birthday's on Saturday and not Galinda's." She thought for a moment. "I'll think about it. More importantly, you shouldn't be worried about _my_ birthday when _you_ still have to get _Galinda's_ present."

"Oh, I already have Galinda's present," Fiyero said with a slight smirk.

"Really?" Elphaba's eyebrow rose. "What is it?"

"It's a secret."

"Yero, you can tell me. It's a surprise for Galinda, not me."

"I don't want you to risk blabbing it to her."

Chocolate eyes rolled. "Yero, I can keep a secret. And I don't blab."

"Of course not, Fae," Fiyero said as he held the building door open for his girlfriend.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Nope. You're just gonna have to wait and see."

Elphaba sighed as they walked into the classroom and took her seats. For some odd reason, she found herself distracted trying to think of what Fiyero could have possibly gotten for the blonde.

"So, what have you gotten Galinda for her birthday, since it's your turn tomorrow," Fiyero asked after class as they walked to the dining hall.

"Excuse me, but you didn't tell me yours, so why should I tell you mine?" Elphaba pointed out.

"Because unlike you, I know what I'm getting her."

"I know what I'm getting her!" Elphaba protested.

Fiyero gave her a look and the green girl deflated. "Okay, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to get her. What do you get the girl who practically has everything?"

Fiyero thought for a moment. "Doesn't Galinda love music?"

"Yes."

"And you love to sing."

"I don't _love_ to sing, Yero."

"But you're a good singer."

"I suppose I don't sound like a dying whale when I sing. Why?"

"And you love to write."

"Yero, where in Oz are you going with this?"

"Why don't you write her a song?"

Elphaba stopped in her tracks and looked at her boyfriend. She wanted to make sure he wasn't serious before she laughed in his face and told him what a horrible idea that was. When she saw that he was, in fact, very serious, she sobered. "Yero, I can't write a song."

"Why not? It's either write a song, or not get Galinda anything for her birth week and endure her complaining about how her bestest friend didn't get her a present for the next six months."

"I didn't even know how to write a song."

"I'll help you."

"You'll. Help. Me?" Elphaba blinked. "You know how to write a song?"

"I have many hidden talents."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you know how to write songs?"

"It never came up. Now, come on. Let's go to the music room."

"I thought we were going to dinner."

"That can wait. We need to save you from the wrath of Galinda."

* * *

Fiyero and Elphaba spent most of the evening in the music room. Fiyero had found his two music friends, Mieko and Parolio, and asked them if they wanted to help. The two boys immediately agreed and the four of them worked on Galinda's birthday song.

After three hours of writing, rewriting, tearing up paper, and run-throughs, the song was finally complete.

"What do you think, Fae?" Fiyero asked, looking over the lyrics.

"It's… good," Elphaba admitted with a small smile. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course she will. It's special, unique, and only for her. It has all of the requirements for a perfect Galinda-esq present," Fiyero smiled.

"It turned out really well, considering we wrote it so quickly," Mieko said as he organized his drum sheet music for the song.

"I'm sure Miss Galinda will love it," Mieko smiled, putting his guitar away.

"So, Mieko will play the guitar, Parolio will play the drums, I'll play the piano, and Fae will be on the vocals. We'll reserve a room in the Ozdust Ballroom for tomorrow night and we'll have a very special concert just for Glin," Fiyero reported. "I think we should have one more rehearsal tomorrow, just to clean things up."

"What time?" Mieko asked.

"How about two-thirty?"

"I'll be in class. Can we make it three o'clock?" Parolio asked.

"Three works for me," Fiyero said, looking around at the others.

Everyone nodded in agreement and the group dispersed for the night.

"You still need to give Galinda your present," Elphaba said. "I hope you helping me write the song wasn't you trying to double up with me."

"Of course not. I have Galinda's present in my bag," Fiyero said, patting his satchel.

When the couple got to the room, Galinda was on her bed, painting her toenails. "Elphie, there you are! Why weren't you at dinner?" the blonde asked, then looked expectantly at Fiyero.

"I had to… um… work on a project," Elphaba said, glancing briefly at her boyfriend.

"Mmhmm," Galinda hummed, still looking at Fiyero.

The prince chuckled and pulled a wrapped box out of his bag. "Happy birth week, Galinda."

Galinda smiled as Fiyero approached her and handed her the present. Gaily, she tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Gasping, she pulled out a bottle of expensive-looking Vinkun perfume.

"Ooh! I love it! Thank you, Fifi!" the birth week girl smiled, hopping off the bed and giving the prince a hug.

"You're welcome, Glin," the prince smiled. After giving Elphaba a goodbye kiss, Fiyero slipped out of the room.

As Elphaba slept that night, she thought about the following day. She still couldn't believe she wrote a song for the blonde. To say that she was nervous about it was an understatement. She wasn't worried about Galinda liking it. She was worried about performing in public.

Even though Elphaba knew she was a good singer, she never sang in public before. She usually only sang lullabies to Nessa and was occasionally caught humming to herself. That's how Galinda and Fiyero found out. The duo had since been trying to get Elphaba to sing at karaoke night at the café, as well as in the school chorus (which Fiyero was the president of), but the green girl had steadfastly refused.

The next day, Galinda was bouncing with enthusiasm all day. She couldn't wait to see what her bestest friend had gotten her. All Elphaba could do was smile and tell the blonde that she would have to wait until that evening.

Once evening fell, the gang made their way to the Ozdust. Everyone except for Fiyero was lost as to what was going on.

"Where's Fabala?" Nessa asked as they entered the rented room.

"More importantly, where's my present?" Galinda pouted, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Fae, along with your present, is coming," Fiyero smiled as he escorted them to a table near the front of the stage. Mieko and Parolio were already there, ready to go.

"Do you know what's going on, dearest?" the blonde asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"I don't," Deon said, wrapping his arm around the Galinda's shoulders. The lights went down and a spotlight appeared on the stage. "But we're about to find out."

Parolio counted the band in and the upbeat song started. Elphaba came onstage wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with a long skirt and long sleeves, with her hair curled and flowing down her back.

"Wait… is she going to…?" Nessa gasped.

"I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let you down. Trying to do my own thing, and I'm starting to figure it out. That it's all right, keep it together. Where ever we go. And it's all right. Oh well, whatever. Everybody needs to know," Elphaba sang into the mic.

Everyone stared in shock at the green girl. Slowly, everyone shifted their gazes to Galinda, who was still staring at the green girl.

"You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason… why."

A smile slowly made its way onto the blonde's face and she watched her friend sing for her. Deon wiped a stray tear from Galinda's cheek and gently pulled her closer.

"I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off. Lookin' them in the eye, I'd say I could never get enough. 'Cause it's all right, keep it together, where ever we go. And it's all right. Oh well, whatever. Everybody needs to know," Elphaba sang with a smile, her eyes barely leaving Galinda's face.

"Who says that I'm off?" Galinda whispered and everyone had to bite back their snickers.

"You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason… why."

"She's good," Boq smiled, dancing in his seat to the song.

"I never knew she could sing like that," Nessa beamed as the music slowed down a bit.

"If it was raining, you would yell at the sun. Pick up the pieces when the damage is done. You'd say it's just another day in the shade. Look at what a mess we made," Elphaba smiled, looking like she was really having fun as the music went back to tempo. "You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason why."

When the song ended, Elphaba received a standing ovation from Deon and Boq. Nessa was beaming at her sister, and Galinda was in tears. At first, Elphaba was worried when she saw her friend crying, but quickly realized that they were tears of joy. She gestured to the band, who stood and bowed, then walked down the stairs to the table.

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and gave her friend the biggest bear hug she could. "That was… Oz, that was fantastic!"

"Happy birthday, Glin," Elphaba smiled as she returned the hug.

"You… you wrote that song for me?"

"Just for you."

Galinda didn't even try to stop her tears as she clung to the green girl. "Thank you! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This has been the best birthday ever!"

"There's still tomorrow," Fiyero reminded her.

"Oh, right," the blonde giggled, and everyone laughed. "Today's only my birthday-eve."

"Let's all get back to the dorms, so we can get some sleep and be ready to celebrate more tomorrow," Deon said, kissing Galinda's cheek.

Everyone agreed and made their way back to the dorms. As Galinda laid in her bed that night, she wondered how her real nineteenth birthday tomorrow could be able to top the amazing week she had experienced. This would definitely be a birth week to remember.

* * *

 **Song Used:**

 ** _"You're the Reason"_** **by Victoria Justice from** ** _'Victorious'_**

 **Also, this is my 90** **th** **story! Wow! Such a milestone! YAY!**


End file.
